New Courses
by rothos1
Summary: Some changes are made at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "As you all know, Lord Voldemort has forced some changes in Hogwarts. Since the Founding of Hogwarts, in the grey mists of time there have been a paucity of subjects, this will now change. There will be a larger array of classes to choose from starting with our second years. The first class in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Department will be Physical Defense, the next also in the Defense Department will be Magic of Battle. In the Transfiguration Department, there will be Healing Magic and Personal Transformation. In the Care of Magical Creatures department, Dragon Lore and Herding; Herbology and Potions will combine into the Subterfuge Department; they will add the course on Antidotes and a course on Illusions.

Charms will add a course in Enchantments and Occulemency. History of Magic will add a Tactics course and will be teaching a mandatory Health Skills class."

The Great Hall buzzed with talk from students.

"But … continued Dumbledore that is not all, As part of a Ministry initiative we have decided to teach a selection of useful Muggle courses."

From Slytherin came calls of "blood traitor" and "Muggle lover".

There was a loud bang.

"That will be enough catcalls! This school is a place for order! If you do not like the fact that people with the highest accreditations will be teaching here then leave! As for Slytherin, minus one hundred points! The next person that deigns to use language such as that in this school will be in detention with me for the rest of the school year!"

The professor who delivered the outburst sat his ample apportioned body down.

"Thank you Professor Smith. The beginning of term Feast is at an end."

Professor Dumbledore said

"Wow that Professor Smith is something else." Said Harry

"I wonder what class he'll be teaching." Ron remarked

"He sure stood up to Slytherin though." Said Hermione

That's when they saw the crowd around the old portrait. The frame was there, but the Fat Lady was gone! In her place was a strange sight, a woman holding a staff with a book on the top.

"Greetings, my name is Christine, I will be your painting while the Fat Lady is indisposed."

At the password, Cacklesweet; Christine swung open.

That morning at breakfast they received their schedules, Hermione squealed with delight.

"Harry, this going to be wonderful! A class known as Basic Survival has been added as well as Biology!"

"Bio-what, Harry what is Biology?" Ron asked.

"Biology is a science course Ron, think of it as Muggle magic." Harry said

"Well, Gryffindor has Biology class first period with Slytherin." Hermione stated

"That git Malfoy will be there." Said Ron

"Harry, a short seminar has been added named Theoretical Magics. Said Hermione.

"We don't want to be late for our first day of biology."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is not dead yet. I will try to get it to go farther.

Biology Day 1

Professor Smith stood in front of the class and waited as the Slytherins and Gryffindors walked in.

"Good Morning class. Welcome to your first day of Biology and for some of you a step into a larger world. Now, I expect homework to be done on time and there to be discussion when called for. Both of these will be a requirement to passing this course. No question is stupid and bonus points will be awarded for insightful questions. Disruptions of class will cause a loss of points. Now I have decided to provide each of you with handouts on the subjects covered. The way we shall do things is simple; I shall hand out materials at the beginning of class and then we shall cover them."

Swift movements brought the professor in front of Pansy Parkinson.

"Could you please hand these out to the class, miss? Thank you."

Gracefully, his wand slid down his arm, with a quick gesture and a mumbled incantation a light went on in his magically duplicated projector. Displayed was a chart with the kingdoms and a common member.

"As you can see there are several different divisions in biological life. Can someone tell me what these divisions are called?"

Eventually, Neville Longbottom raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Kingdoms?" Neville said.

"Exactly right, 2 points for a correct answer." The teacher clapped his hands.

Draco Malfoy then presented his pale hand. "Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy do you have something to contribute?"

"Yes, I do how will this muggle subject help us? We have magic." Malfoy said

"Insightful question 2 points. Biology will allow you to understand how things work in the muggle world. All magic can be detected; but by knowing biology you can understand how to heal or hurt a creature in different ways. Also we will go over the basics of what priorities you have in a survival situation where you cannot use a wand. Sciences such as biology have corrected more falsehoods than magical. I might not be able to give you direct access on how to bottle fame, ensnare the senses or put a stopper on death but I can eventually teach you these things. You will also find that any magics that you end up working on a creature will be enhanced."

With a flick of his wand; Smith replaced the slide with a new one showing a close up on the animal kingdom.

"Some of you might be pleased to learn that we are focusing on one out of the six kingdoms Animalia.

Others who wish to learn more about the other kingdoms can see me after class. Animalia is our own kingdom and also the kingdom of the fearsome dragon and gryphon. The badger and the raven are present too. Unfortunately, this is the end of our first day together. I will be teaching the wizards a Health class tomorrow. The witches will be taught by Professor Adams. Have a nice day."

"Well Professor Smith seems like a nice enough bloke eh Harry?" Ron said.

"Nice enough, although I hope we get a lighter workload from our other courses."


End file.
